forbiddensagafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Dotazy
Pokud byste měli nějaký dotaz, na který nenajdete odpověď v ostatních odkazech nebo narazili na nějakou nesrovnalost, můžete napsat sem. Stačí zmáčknout "editovat". '''Nicky' '''Tuto rubriku nemažte! Dotazy se opakují!' Ahoj. Mám problém, jsem v knihovně a mám odemknout knězi nevím jak na to. Prosím o pomoc. Děkuji. odpověď: http://cs.forbiddensaga.wikia.com/wiki/P%C5%AFvod filozof Zdravím, mam dotaz: Přijal jsem v cechu Quest Nemrtví Král poté jsem šel za majorem Konrádem a pak jsem šel vymlátit rujny. Ale většina cest je blokována bloky. Tak jsem si pořádně přečetl Quest a zjistil jsem že mě pořád posílá za Majorem Konrádem... ale když jdu k němu tak jen řekne: Doufám že s tou záležitostí si poradíš bezemě a Quest se mi neaktualizuje. Jak mam Quest aktualizovat aby ty bloky co mi blokují cestu zmizly a já moch zabít Nemrtvého Krále? TheImmortal : Prosím pomozte ! Porazil jsem Gabriela a Samanthu v mystickém lese v tom chrámu a pak byl Lance mrtvej a objevil jsem se na podivném místě nevím jak to popsat jsou tam samí křižovatky ! Jak se odsud mám dostat ? Může mi někdo říct, kde najdu toho pavúčka? Jedovatý pavouk - Bestiář strana 3 sloupec 2 řádka 2? Poslední co mi chybí k 100% dokončení(když nevezmu v potaz final bosse.) Jedovatý pavouk je v jeskyni u alchymistické věže (okno nebo dvě před vchodem do ní). Nicky Dotaz: Jak mám porazit tu démonku, kterou má Rathanos, mám mistr válečník a S rank. Dokážu porazit ty 3 vojáky, ale nedokážu tu démonku, když na ni zaútočím, tak mi to ubere hp a jí nic. Prosím o radu a předem děkuji. No, tak to bude problém. Myslela jsem, že tenhle BUG je pouze u kategorie zloděj, ale zřejmě je teda i ve válečníkovi. Upozorním na to Rebela, ale moc se mu s tím už dělat nechce. Naposledy mi řekl, že už se k tomu vracet nehodlá a že tam tu chybu nechá. Někomu se to údajně podařilo prolomit s nějakou jinou zbraní, ale je to jen nepotvrzená zpráva. Můžeš zkusit vyměnit zbraň. Jinak, říkám to nerada, regulérně tu démonku neporazíš, je to chyba ve hře. Podařilo se mi to obejít tak, že jsem si vypnula všechny dovednosti kromě Protiútoku a do rychlé volby si dala Lektvar hrdinů. Pak jsem ji nechala na sebe útočit a ona se zničila sama. Je to sice blbý, ale lepší než vzdávat hru před posledním bossem. (Jinak co se týče těch lektvarů, tak v tom ti zase pomůže jiný BUG, který je v tomto případě pro hráče prospěšný - Lektvar hrdinů dropuje Ocelový drak ve staré mučírně. Chyba ve hře způsobuje, že toto monstrum padne po první ráně, protože nemá žádné HP, takže se můžeš zásobit. Pak ho také dropuje Malý Phoenix v Grotě, kterého s S rankem snadno zdoláš.) Nicky Rebelův edit : Tento bug bude náhodný a může postihnout jakoukoliv třídu (s jistou % šancí), myslím, že to není classem, ale nějakou kódovou chybkou. Relativně by šel obejít opětovným příchodem za Rathanosem do poslední místnosti. Tedy mít save ještě před savem s bossem a pokud se tohle stane, tak nahrát předchozí save a vejít znovu do místnosti. Příp. zabít ještě nějaké monstrum, apod. Lopolo: kluci kde v tom prvnim meste malbernu nebo jak kde tam sezenu hodne penez a svecenou vodu a jsetne nejakej SAve po zabiti testovaciho subjectu protoze mam kledbu a nemuzu ho znicit Za 25 GP se můžeš komplet vyléčit v cechu lovců, Marone, u pultu (Tam, co fasuješ questy). Také můžeš odpočívat v postelích, v horním patře, ale to nevyléčí kletbu a obnoví jen polovinu SP. A GP můžeš buď nekde najít (truhly, pytle, skříně...), nebo prostě padnou z potvor. Lopolo: diky to jsem zjistil ale nevim jak mam s kledbou znici testovaci subject vzdy me ty 3 hodej do kouta a ja mam save potom pouze od zacatku Hodně peněz nikde neseženeš, budou ti přibývat hlavně díky zabitým nepřátelům. Ti těžší potom dropují Zlatý měšec. Svěcená voda by snad měla být k dostání na tržišti, ale daleko jednodušší je ji vymlátit z kostlivců, najdeš je například hned na kraji starého hřbitova. Co se týče uložení hry, hru nemůžeš uložit během souboje. Můžeš ji uložit před soubojem a pak až po vítězném konci pomocí Save crystalu. Testovací subjekt působí otravu Poison a Venom. Proti oběma tě ochrání Lesní náramek. Jako protijed působí Poison - Bylina, Venom - Bylinná směs nebo univerzální Medicína. Pokud rozklikáš jednotlivé odkazy, najdeš podrobnější informace, které by ti měly pomoct. Nicky Lopolo prosim te jaky je číslo tý truhly vedle tech hudebníků v cechu lovců Číslo dostaneš od Hyamy, dívky v kapuci u stolu před truhlou, výměnou za BP (Bonus Point). Nicky KulDom:prosim te jsem v zatopenych rujnach a nevim co mam delat otocil jsem kamene a ta cesta ja blockla vratil jsem se a znovu jsem ho otocil ale ta cesta je porad blockla postupoval jsem podle navodu ale nefunguje Musíš nejdřív otočit ten kámen na konci a pak teprve ten nazačátku, jinak se právě blokne ta cesta. Nevím, co jiného by v tom mělo být za problém. Na nic jiného jsem tam nenarazila. Nicky MICHAL:prosim potrebuji poradit s valasem ma hodne HP nevite jakej trik treba nanej pouzit? Na Valase neplatí v podstatě žádný trik - musíš se hodně hýbat a v rychlé volbě mít nějaký ten Elixír. Prostě kousek poutéct a potom rychle udeřit. Pokud si dobře pamatuju, tak při zásahu couvá, takže pokud máš všechny Bojové dovednosti, tak je měj zapnuté a nemůžeš minout, pak do něj můžeš udeřit třeba 5x za sebou. Nicky Našla jsem asi bug úplně na konci. Porazila jsem tu démonku, proběhne ta scénka, vše ze zatřese a najednou černo, vyskočí spousta okýnek "neimplementováno", odkliknu je a hra spadne. Dá se to nějak opravit? nebo mohla bych dostat na mail vyprávění jak to dopadlo (jasný, že dobře, ale...) eventuálně nějaký screenshot jestli se děje něco zajímavého? mail je callesa@seznam.cz diky. Pokud se ti tohle děje, nemáš stáhnutou poslední verzi hry. Ke hře je potřeba Patch na verzi 1.35. Najdeš ho na http://www.forbiddensaga.blogspot.com/ Stačí ho akorát otevřít a překopírovat do původní složky. Save pointy ti tam zůstanou. Nicky nevite prosimvas jak zabit tu demonku s tema trema vojakama? a ona je posledni boss????? Odpověď na svou otázku najdeš hned na začátku dotazů, včetně Rebelova vyjádření. Nicky Petr: mam limit pozehnani andelu a ten mi sice vyleci 40% zivotu ale nevyleci handicapi i presto ze by je mel lecit nevi nekdo co tim? predem dik odpověď: je to chyba ve hře. nemělo by to tak být, ale prostě to tak je. filozof otázka(filozof): v obchodech s elixíry a save crystaly mi došlo zboží. co mám dělat? Musíš někde přespat, třeba v cechu nahoře v jedné posteli. Spánek ti zároveň doplní HP a částečně SP a zboží bude ráno v obchodech zase v plném počtu. Petr: jak sem v tom Nahuazadu tak jak je tam ten tlustej Halbert nebo jak se jmenuje tak jak ho mam donutit aby uhnul a ja se tak dostal k ty truhle za nim? predem dik za odpoved nejde se tam dostat, ale když tam vejdeš několikrát za sebou tak dostaneš lektvar hrdinů. V druhé části hry odejde sám. Dřív se tam nedostaneš. Nicky Liss: Vůbec nedokážu porazit toho Talantose,co se převtělil do Rathanose.Problém je taky v tom,že on se dokáže lěčít.Nějaký návrh,jak by ho šlo porazit? Mám už level 99 ale furt mi nejde ho porazit. Kup si Hněv Bohů, Kritický úder, Guard, Lektvar Hrdinů, Regenerace, Požehnání andělů atd. Je to poslední boss, takže nemá žádné speciální slabiny. Prostě musíš mít dobré schopnosti a equipy. filozof Dotaz: Hele mám dotaz. v části co jsesm s Vallasem měl souboj s tím chlápkem a tou jeho démoní kámoškou :D .. no prostě nvm jak dál. Lance tam leží v posteli, něco se mu zdá, Renna na něj něco mele... pořád tam mám vratťse ale já nechápu co to chce. zkusil jsem tam ty cesty ale pořád mě vraceli zpátky. pls radu... pokud sem ještě něko chodí. díky :) (dříve než jsem si tady udělal účet Filozofwiki tak jsem se výše podepisoval filozof, jen tak pro pořádek to tady říkám. a štve mě že mi mále f na začátku automaticky změnili na velké, do přezdívky mi nemá nikdo co vrtat! D-:<). postup je prostý: na každém rozcestí je jedna cesta která tě pustí dál, ostatní tě vždycky vrátí na začátek. takže na každém rozcestí musíš zkoušet cesty a zapamovat si tu která tě nevrátí zpět. samozřejmě si cesty musíš pamatovat nebo si je třeba piš (příklad: první rozcestí rovně, druhé rozcestí dolů...). tímto zůsobem se nakonec dostaneš ven ze snu, prostě pořád používej metodu pokus-omyl. filozof Rin: Ahojky,mám takový hloupý dotaz ale jestli se nezeptám,tak asi za chvíli z toho zešílím.Stáhla jsem si Forbidden Sagu na uložto a s tou hrou jsou tam přibaleny i ty složky(obrázky obličejů,menu,písně,zvuky...) tak ve složce PICTURES jsem prohledala úplně všechny obrázky a nazarila jsem tam na některý,které se ve hře vůbec nevyskytly,jako třeba v klíčových věcech Rodový přívěšek,tabulka s textem "že jsem nalezla Map Crystal"... Jenomže já ten Rodový přívěšek a Map Crystal nemůžu nikde najít!Opravdu tyhle věci ve hře jsou,nebo je prostě Rebel dal do složek ale do hry je nepřiřadil? A ještě bych se chtěla zeptat,jestli bude nebo je pokráčko. Předem díky za odpověď :DD Na první otázku můžu odpovědět hned: nic takového tam není. v herních souborech je spousta věcí ať už z původních souborů RPG Makeru nebo těch které tam rebel přidal ale pak je nevyužil. Například je v souborech hodně charsetů z Broken Hearts. vysvětluju si to tak, že když Rebel vyráběl FS tak si do složek dával i soubory u kterých si nebyl úplně jistý jestli je použije, a potom co FS dokončil se mu nechtělo třídit hromadu souborů ve složkách a vyhazovat ty nadbytečné. a jinak pokračování (Forbidden saga second journey) nebude, ale jestli chcešmůžešsi stáhnout demo: http://www.dota2.cz/forum/viewtopic.php?f=21&t=356 filozof '' Anonym: čaute, ja sa chcem spýtať, či by ste mi neporadili. práve sa snažím preliezť tie chodby pod Chrámom slnka, ale je tam hodne tých čiernych zmrdov čo dávajú handicap kletba a dávaju 100 hp damage (1/2 môjho hp). viem že je to blbá otázka ale pls poradte ako na nich Přesnost na master lvl abys je vůbec zasáhl, a brnění rytíře proti kletbě. ''DominicKein (drive ako Aqiol) Demix: Ahoj ,potrebujem pomoc ,ked zapnem Forbidden saga tak zrazu vidim len na hornu polku monitoru , ta druha (dolna) polka je cierna ,ked skocim na plochu vsetko je zase ok ,toto sa mi stava aj u podobnych hier ako su Broken Hearts a Faith and Destiny ,vopred dakujem za odpoved Zdar, po zabití Gigarika se mi začne klepat obrazovka a nepřestavá. Zkoušel jsem uložit/načíst hru vyjít ze stok, nic.